Unknown Uchiha (rewrite)
by shikamaruuchiha13
Summary: I was also given permission a few years back to finish a story called The Unknown Uchiha by GeekLia. Sasuke leaves Sakura with a daughter that he doesn't know about. 16 years later he comes back to Sakura wanting to be with her, instead he gets something else.
1. Sasuke

An Unknown Uchiha(rewrite)

Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the door open. A giggly bubbly teen came into view and drop her soccer gear.

"Hey honey. How was the game?" Sakura asked

"It was great! It had two great assists and Miya was soooo on her game today, she mad all of her shots which helped us basically win the game." Emiko replied

Sakura looked at her daughter; she looked and acted so much like Sasuke sometimes it hurt. She had dark raven hair like him with strands of pink from her. She had Sakura's bubbly ness but when she got mad or when she was playing soccer or the guitar watch out it was Sasuke all the way, and everybody could tell.

They knew it was painful for Sakura. The whole: Sasuke taking her and then leaving without telling her were he going or giving her any contact info so she contact him. He didn't know about Emiko because he didn't give her the resources.

"Hey mom.?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts

"Yes honey"

"Can I help with dinner?"

"Sure you can set the table and then cook the beans, ok."

"Alright ..oh don't forget imp playing at never ending tonight."

"I know, I didn't forget, I'll be there don't worry"

"Okay"

Emiko set off to set the table and Sakura went back into her thoughts.

If only he knew

This time I'm gonna stay with her

Sasuke thought to himself

She better not be anybody else or else I'll kill them

Sasuke was headed to Konoha. He was going to stay with Sakura, even if she didn't want him to.

He was coming up to Konoha and he was getting that nervous feeling that things were gonna go according to his plan.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Emiko yelled up to her mom

"Okay!" Sakura yelled back

"See ya later Ms. Haruno."

"Is that Haruto!"

"Of course, who else would it be?" Emiko said

"hehe bye Haruto, have a good time guys."

"Wait you are coming right?" Emiko checked

"Yes of course I just have to finish getting ready, now go before you're late."

"Ok"

Emiko walked out with Haruto (Haruto is Naruto & Hinata's son). They have been dating for a year now and everything was going good for them. They were both in the same band and held common interests.

What they didn't notice was someone spying on them.

Is that Sakura? Nooooo it can't be, this person looks much younger. Then .who is it?

Just then someone came out of the house after the couple. She had pink hair and green eyes and she was wearing a short black skirt with a pink frilly top and black knee high boots.

That's Sakura

Sakura turned from locking the door but didn't notice the presence behind her. She turned only to bump into what seemed like a chest.

She looked up only to meet the eyes that she had feared would return to her.

Sasuke

"Oh my god, Sasuke" Sakura started to cry as Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

He pulled her into a hug and she cried on his chest.

"Sakura, I missed you so much." Sasuke said

"I missed you too; you don't know how much I missed you Sasuke." Sakura said

She looked up to meet his eyes

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Sasuke was not prepared for what she was about to tell him.

"When you left I was pregnant. Sasuke you have a daughter."

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes

"Wha- what? I have a I have a a daughter"

"Sasuke I'm so sorry I would have told you but you left suddenly and you left me no contact information at all .I'm sorry"

All while Sakura was saying this Sasuke was breathing deep and thinking

So that's who that was that came out before Sakura

Sakura was crying now, Sasuke put his arms around her

"Sakura its ok."

Sakura looked up

"Really?"

"Yes, besides I think you did a wonderful job in raising her. I got a little glimpse."

Sakura was confused but she didn't question it.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly

"I'm late!"

"For what?" Sasuke said

"You'll see" Sakura said leading him towards the never ending club.

"She'll be here, don't worry" Haruto comforted his girlfriend

"Your right she said she was coming, and she never misses a show."

"You guys will be on in 5 minutes"

"Thank you" they said

"Ready" Haruto said rubbing her arms up and down

"Yea, let's do it" She said nodding

They walked onto the stage and the band looked in the audience.

Emiko looked and saw her mom in the crowd her mom waved excitedly to her.

Emiko lifted a nervous hand from her guitar and waved lightly. She noticed a familiar figure standing by her mother, but she just couldn't pick out who he was. But she did boy oh boy it would've been hell to pay.

Emiko was the main singer for the song they were about to play so she stepped up to the mike.

"This song is called 'She Said'"

Yeah...She Said Get outta my way Cuz I'm goin somewhere This is not where I wanna be You can say what you want You can tell me I'm wrong La dee dah, la dee dee

Sasuke stared at Emiko, she was so into the song. Is this how she really feels?

Get off of my back Stop sayin that Cuz I'm not afraid of heights I may never get where I'm going, yeah But then again I might

You can't get inside my head Can't be my safety net I'm standin on the edge Yeah, I know it's a

Long way down But you can't walk the wire For anybody else I might hit the ground But at least I'll have a story to tell She Said I, gotta find out for myself

Sasuke and Emiko locked eyes for a moment and she immediately changed positions and looked straight ahead.

Haruto was playing the guitar along with her, as Miya (Ino & Shikamaru's daughter) was playing the keyboard, and Kobe was playing the drums (Kiba and Tenten sry I like them better)

She Said, She Said Get outta my space And remember this face Cuz it's not who I wanna be At the end of the day I got somethin to say La dee dah, la dee dee

Somewhere, nowhere, don't care Any place but here

If you don't believe in magic Then watch me disappear

You can't get inside my head Can't be my safety net I'm jumpin off the edge Yeah, I know it's a

Long way down But you can't walk the wire For anybody else I might hit the ground But at least I'll have a story to tell She Said I, gotta find out for myself

Sakura was amazed at how much Emiko and the band had improved. This was their first gig and they were making quite an impression. She had already heard people talking about how good they were. Before they couldn't get one gig anywhere, they had searched and searched. Finally one day a person told them it was because their songs sucked.

They should see them now

She Said, She Said

La la la la la la, la la la la la La la la la la

La la la la la la, la la la la la La la la la la

I know it's a long way down But you can't walk the wire For anybody else I might hit the ground But at least I'll have a story to tell She Said I, gotta find out for myself

Oh, a long way down

For anybody else

I might hit the ground

I'll, have, a story to tell

She Said I, gotta find out for myself

The song was almost over, Sakura knew because Emiko had showed her the song previously. However, she had never heard it. It was great! Emiko sang it wonderfully.

She Said...get outta my way Cuz I'm goin somewhere This is not where I wanna be

The crowd clapped and cheered

The band smiled

"Thank you, thank you so much"

Emiko looked at Haruto who nodded in return.

They exited the stage and Emiko went to meet her mom. When she reached her she jumped into her arms.

"Mom, can believe how incredibly awesome we just played!"

"Oh my gosh, honey that was great! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura said to her excited daughter

Emiko looked at Sasuke

"Who's this?"

Emiko was looking at Sasuke like she was searching her mind of the people she knew for an answer, but couldn't find one.

(Play I Feel Home- "OAR") it gives this scene more effect.

"Emiko, this is your father. I'm surprised you didn't recognize him from the pictures I showed you. You normally recognize everybody."

Emiko's eyes widened

"My father"

They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak.

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors note: Hope everyone enjoyed this im glad to be bring this story back and I look forward to continuing the story for all the readers out there.

Songs in this chapter

#1- she said by Brie Larson

#2- I feel home by OAR (of a revolution)


	2. Emiko's Decision

PREVIOUS

"Emiko, this is your father. I'm surprised you didn't recognize him from the pictures I showed you. You normally recognize everybody."

Emiko's eyes widened

"My father"

They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak.

END PREVIOUS

CHAPTER #2- Emiko's decision

To their relief, it was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Are you guys gonna sit there and burn a hole in each other faces or what?" she asked

Emiko winced, turned on her heel and walked away toward the back where the rest of the band was packing up.

Sasuke watched her run off

"Well, that went well" Sakura said

"Hn" was all he said before he too went off in the same direction

"Hey!" Sakura screamed

"How rude" she mumbled to herself

Emiko reached the back stage and she leaned against the wall taking deep breaths.

My ..father

"It can't be, it just can't, if it is who does he think he is to just come barging back here like he owns the world!"

Emiko stood up and faced the wall putting both hands up to support herself.

"Errrrrrrrr, guys are stupid"

"I resent that" she turned around

Haruto stood leaning against the doorway

"Ah sorry, except Haruto" she up to the ceiling like she was praying.

"Thank you"

Haruto said as he leaned in and kissed her

"Is something bugging you?"

"Hmm well you'll find out sooner or later. My dad came back"

Haruto's eyes became like biiiiiig saucers

"YOUR dad, Uchiha Sasuke, came back. Well I'll be darned, my dad's gonna have a fit about this one."

"Oh please don't tell him Haruto. I don't him to get upset, I love your dad to death, and you know he's been like a father to me." Emiko said

"Alright alright I won't tell, and I'll try and make sure he doesn't find out, but since he's back I mean it'll be kinda hard to keep it a secret."

"I know just try for as long as you can"

"Ok, listen I got to go, they got me on 11 o'clock curfew."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"Alrighty"

Haruto left and Emiko let out a big sigh before she left to go put her guitar away.

However, she didn't notice Sasuke listening in on her whole conversation behind the wall.

"Who is this kid all over my daughter? And why doesn't she want him to tell his dad about me?" he asked himself

"Hmmm oh well I'll find out sooner or later."

He left to go find Sakura because he just now realized that he left her there all by herself, and well considering that it is Sakura, she would probably be mad at him.

Sasuke went back to get Sakura who gave him one hell of a beating for leaving her there. When they got back to the house Emiko was watching something on the TV. However, right when she spotted Sasuke she turned it off and went to her room.

Sasuke turned his head to the floor

"Sasuke, she's just having a little trouble adjusting that's all. Don't take it personally"

Sasuke looked up into her eyes

She had grown up tremendously; I guess that's what happens when you have the responsibility of a child.

"Sakura, who is Haruto?" Sasuke took the courage to ask

"Haruto, how did you meet him?"

"I heard him talking to Emiko and I just want to know who he is"

Sakura sighed and looked at him like if-i-tell-will-you-promise-not-to-kill-me and then Sasuke gave a look like why?

"He's Naruto and Hinata's son, but please don't hurt him, she is so happy and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Naruto's ..son"

"Yea, you really missed a lot while you were gone Sasuke. Hinata and I were pregnant basically at the same time. Haruto and Emiko were born only days apart."

"Really, that's very interesting" Sasuke said

"Sasuke your mad are you?"

"No I'm not Sakura, I'm just upset that I missed this" he replied

'Let me go talk to her, hopefully she'll come around. Sasuke I didn't teach her to hate you, I hope you know that."

With that said Sakura went to talk to Emiko. Why is she acting like this? I thought she had always wanted to meet Sasuke? I guess we'll find out.

Knock knock

"Come in'

Sakura opened the door and sat on Emiko's bed, she was on her bed with her guitar practicing a new song.

"Gosh don't you ever stop?" Sakura asked

"Nope, I gotta get better so we can get more gigs"

Sakura looked at the song she was practicing it was called 'where'd you go' (fort minor pretend it's in acoustic form). She glanced at it, it was pretty good. She looked at Emiko she always put her feelings into her music, that way Sakura could always know what she feeling without her having to ask.

Sakura put a hand on Emiko's guitar to stop her

"Honey I want to talk to for a second ok"

"Let me guess, it's about dad right?" Emiko said in a leave-alone-before-i-cry tone

"You know, he's trying Hun. He came back and he didn't even know about, and after I told him he jumped right on board."

"Right sure, he came back after 17 years. Why didn't he back sooner huh?"

"That's a question you can ask him, I'm just glad he's back ok."

Emiko looked at the wall to keep from crying

"No matter how you don't want to your gonna have to decide on whether or not to forgive him or hate him for the rest of your life."

Sakura got off the bed and headed towards the door while Emiko looked down while a couple of tears slide down.

"But understand this he is staying here not matter your choice is."

Emiko looked up with understanding eyes.

Sakura nodded and walked out

Sasuke was waiting in the room where she left him

"Well?"

"We wait; I think she'll be ok now"

In her room after her mom left Emiko broke down crying, she knew her mom could hear her but didn't care.

She hated her dad for leaving her mom and causing her pain, she hated him for leaving her without a father to grow up with. But he was her father and he had come back and he wouldn't have come back if hadn't truly cared for her mother, and he hadn't run off when he learned about her.

I guess I should forgive him

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Why?

PREVIOUS

In her room after her mom left Emiko broke down crying, she knew her mom could hear her but didn't care.

She hated her dad for leaving her mom and causing her pain, she hated him for leaving her without a father to grow up with. But he was her father and he had come back and he wouldn't have come back if hadn't truly cared for her mother, and he hadn't run off when he learned about her.

I guess I should forgive him

END PREVIOUS

Chapter #3- why?

Emiko got up from her bed and headed towards the living where Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready to watch a movie.

When she entered they both looked at her with a shocked look

She just walked over to Sasuke and looked at him square in eye

"I need to talk to you"

"Ummmm .ok"

He looked scared as if he couldn't handle the pressure.

"In private" Emiko added

"Right, sorry"

Emiko rolled her eyes as she followed her dad outside to the patio.

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the house as Emiko struggled to find her words.

He smiled

"You know you're just like your mother in these kinds of situations."

Emiko looked at him

"Wha- what? What do you mean?"

"When we were growing up and she wanted to talk to me, just like you're doing now, she would stutter or struggle with her words trying to find the right thing to say."

Emiko was shocked, had he really known her mother that long.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me. I assume it has something to do with why you've been avoiding me. Hmmm?"

Emiko looked down to keep from crying, she was JUST like her mother after all

"Am I right?" Sasuke asked again

This time Emiko looked up on the verge of tears

She sniffled and looked at him

"Why?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at this sudden question

"Why did you leave her? And me? I know you didn't even know about me but if you stayed you could have! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"

She lowered herself to the ground and hugged herself

Sasuke had no idea this child held so much hatred toward him.

He walked over to her and knelt beside her and hugged her.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Do you really want to know why I left, Emiko?"

Emiko looked up and saw seriousness in his eyes

She nodded slightly urging him to continue

"It was to protect you mother, and Konoha. There were two evil men during our time, I don't if she told you about them, but they threatened everything I cared about. I had to leave, or else your mother would've died and Konoha would've fallen."

Emiko was still in his arms as he said this

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Sakura, but I'm here now. Maybe I can make up for it."

She looked at him and paused before letting out a big smile and hugged him around the neck knocking him down on the ground.

Sakura had heard the whole conversation from inside the house and was glad they had finally resolved their battle.

Emiko deserved this after all she has been through.

All three of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie (the notebook derr) Sasuke and Sakura were snuggled up together on the couch while Emiko was curled up on the chair fast asleep.

She had had an eventful day and was pooped (lol)

The movie ended and Sasuke and Sakura got up noticing one less body hadn't moved they looked over towards Emiko

She was curled up in a ball wrapped up in a blanket on the couch fast asleep

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other

"I guess I'll take her" Sasuke said picking Emiko up bridal style and walking her to her room

Emiko stirred a little but didn't wake up

Sasuke laid her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her a kissed her on her forehead

"Good thing you don't have an abnormally large forehead like your mother hehe"

"sweet dreams kid"

Sasuke walked out and shut the door

THE NEXT DAY

Emiko woke up and noticed she was in her room.

I don't remember walking to my room

"Emiko honey it's time to wake up."

"errrrrrrrrr oooookay okay I'm up geez"

She got up and took a shower and all that stuff (I don't feel like writing it)

She looked in her closet for something to wear

She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a pink short sleeve shirt that hangs down. She picked out a matching pair of long hanging beads and some flats and ran downstairs

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late."

Just then the door to their patio opened

"Hey Mrs. Haruno, Hey babe"

Haruto said walking in with his dad (aka Naruto) following

"Hey hun, um I thought I said I didn't need a ride to school today."

(A/N: I'MORTANT wherever you saw the word training in this story erase it from your memory and put school. Sorry minor adjustment)

"yeah well I wanted to surprise you with a ride anyway. I know you look forward to them."

Its true Emiko loves her car rides with Haruto in the morning. However it was just then that she realized the other presence in the room.

"oh no. Uncle Naruto what are you doing here!"

"what Emiko, you don't like me anymore?"

Sasuke's head perked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard Emiko say Naruto

He turned his head towards the fox standing across from him

"no, no that's not it! It's just that-"

"Naruto?"

All attention was turned towards the voice at the table. Naruto's eyes widen with joy at the realization of to whom the voice belonged

"omg! Sasuke!"

Naruto practically jumped on Sasuke and killed him if it weren't for Haruto and Emiko Sasuke would have died. (lol)

"Sasuke I can't believe you're back!" Naruto screamed

"yea me too" Sasuke said

"Boy you sure did miss a lot of stuff. I mean with Emiko growing up and all." He was really striking nerves with Sasuke and Sasuke was really trying to keep cool.

"yea yea don't shove it in my face" he said getting annoyed

"hn well I got to go I came to make sure Haruto got here safely, I'll see you guys later!"

Naruto exited the house leaving everybody else were they off before they came.

"well I guess we should get going as well" Haruto exclaimed looking at his watch

"yea your right, we don't want to be for Iruka's class. He'll give me detention again." Emiko said

"yea you better not be late"

Emiko stopped and turned around when she heard the voice

Her mother was standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot against the floor

"wow mom I had no idea you were a tap dancer"

"ppppppppps" Sasuke was drinking milk when said this but also found it quite funny and spit up his milk.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and shook her head

"I am tired of talking with Mr. Iruka and I'm tired of you getting detention. One more detention young lady and you are grounded for 2 weeks."

"aww mom-"

"2 weeks, you better get going or you'll be late" she said pointing at the clock

"ugh, stupid school" Emiko muttered

And with that they both were out the door

Sakura looked at Sasuke

"what?" he said innocently

She shook her head in annoyance

"shit! we're late!"

Emiko yelled as they ran down the hallway

They had same first period, Mr. Iruka, he teaches math. It is the most boring class ever. If you ask anybody else, they would most likely agree with you.

When they arrived at the classroom Emiko opened the door all heads turned towards them

"quick, guys sit down he's not here yet!" Miya said

"omg!" Emiko whispered quickly as she took her seat and calmed her breathing.

Just in time before Mr. Iruka walked into class

"good morning class. Ah Ms. Haruno nice of you to show up for class this morning, as goes for you too Mr. Uzumaki"

"phewwww. That was close" Emiko whispered over to Haruto

"tell me about it"

"I guess I'm not grounded after all haha"

"MS. HARUNO NO TALKING IN MY CLASS! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

"awwwwwww man" 


	4. A rumor

PREVIOUS

"Good morning class. Ah Ms. Haruno nice of you to show up for class this morning, as goes for you too Mr. Uzumaki"

"phewwww. That was close" Emiko whispered over to Haruto

"Tell me about it"

"I guess I'm not grounded after all haha"

"MS. HARUNO NO TALKING IN MY CLASS! DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL!"

"awwwwwww maaaaaan"

END PREVIOUS

Chapter #4- a rumor

After class Emiko and Haruto were told to see Mr. Iruka for their detention slips.

"Mr. Iruka please don't give me detention. Please ."

"If I do that I would have to do that to the whole class. And I cannot do that."

"Mr. Iruka please, I know I have been getting in a lot of trouble lately, but my mom has enough troubles to deal with, and she doesn't need me adding problems to her pile."

Mr. Iruka was intrigued at this statement

"What do you mean your mom has troubles to deal with? What troubles?" he asked

"Love " Emiko was trying to tell him about her father without actually telling him that he came back.

"But, the only person your mother has ever truly loved was your fath- ..no"

He looked at Emiko with a shocked expression

"Your father, He's back? How, when?"

"I will let you ask those questions to him yourself. I already got my answers."

Iruka sighed a deep breath and then looked at the two of them

"I suppose I can let you two go this time. But DON'T let it happen again please."

"Sure thing teach" Haruto answered gratefully

And with that they both left the classroom and set off towards home.

I can't believe he actually came back. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, the fact that Emiko was born without his awareness must have drawn him here somehow.

Iruka watched as the two teenagers walked out of the school hand in hand towards the Haruno's home.

Man, it seems like only yesterday that theirs parents were that young. Hmmmmmm I better grade those papers or they'll never get done.

AT THE HARUNO'S HOUSE

Emiko opened the door slowly making sure nobody was there. She walked in and locked it behind her and grabbed a blue Gatorade from the fridge.

She tip toed up the stairs, but right as she got to the third stair

"aaaand what do you think you're doing?" came a monotone voice

Emiko winced

She was used to her mom yelling at her, but obviously she sent another.

"Eh. Nuthin he he"

Sasuke was leaning against the living room door frame

And as she said this he gently pushed himself off

"Hmm Nuthin huh. You're an hour and a late coming home from school. Your mom said that when you come home late that means that you got detention . Did you?"

Emiko hesitated for a moment, she didn't know why, she didn't get detention.

"No. I was trying to convince Mr. Iruka not to give me detention."

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes; he knew she was telling the truth, she was ...an Uchiha after all.

"hmmmm. Fine, just make sure you do your homework before your mom comes home so I don't get in trouble."

"Okay"

Emiko said and ran upstairs excitedly

If I finish my homework maybe I can go out with Haruto. MAYBE, if dad will let me.

Emiko finished her homework and went to ask her if she could go out with Haruto, he said yes and she left.

Greeeeat now what am I supposed to do. I'm all alone in an empty house. I can't go outside because the only people who know imp here are Sakura, Emiko, Naruto and Haruto MAN! This is what I get for coming back here.

Sasuke was in his own little world thinking to himself when just then the door opened and Sakura walked in

"Hey Sasuke, is Emiko home yet?"

"Sakura? Why are you home so early?... never mind, yea she home about an hour ago, I told her she could go out with Haruto. Is that okay?"

Sakura smiled

"hehe sure, its fine. Did she finish her homework first?"

"Yea." Sasuke said nonchalantly

"Wow you're a natural at this aren't you" Sakura said

"So I've been told" Sasuke said sarcastically

"hehe, anyways I got off work early and I thought maybe we could hang out tonight."

"Sure, I was just contemplating what I was going to do in my head anyways."

"Really? What do you have so far?"

"Honestly nothing" Sasuke said as he looked at her

Sakura was shocked, so he was just going to sit alone in an empty house and do nothing until she got home. It's a good thing I came home early then

"So .what do you want to do?"

Sakura looked at him and smirked

Sasuke's eyebrow cocked, he knew her drift. He knew all too well.

In fact this was how Emiko was created.

Sakura asked him what he wanted to do they started making out it got heated and bam! It just happened.

But Sasuke does love Sakura, no doubt about that, and Emiko.

He wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't.

Sasuke followed Sakura into her room and pushed her gently onto the bed. He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled them above her head as they passionately played with each other's tongues.

Sasuke nibbled on Sakura ear as she cuddled up next to him.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura whispered so only they could hear

"I love you too" said Sasuke

He looked down at his cherry blossom who quietly and peacefully sleeping, he smiled and then fell asleep himself.

It was 11 o'clock when Emiko came home from her date with Haruto. She quietly walked through the door.

"Yes, I'm actually on time."

Emiko walked to her parents and quietly opened the door. She saw her parents quietly sleeping Sakura tucked under Sasuke's arms protectively.

She closed the door

"Man! And my stupid parents aren't even awake to see me to prove it!" she whispered in an annoyed tone.

"errrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm bored, and so not tired. What am I supposed to do?" Emiko complained, jumping on her bed.

"maaaaan."

YOU'RE MY LOVER UNDER COVER YOU'RE MY SACRED PASSION AND I HAVE NO OTHER.

Emiko's phone started ringing on her desk. Her ringer started up again as she looked at the caller ID

Person calling: HARUTO

YOUR'RE MY LOVER UNDER COVER YOU'RE MY SACRED PASSION AND I HAVE NO OTHER.

"Hey Haruto"

"Why does it take you so long to answer your damn phone.."

"Sorry I like this song and I like to wait so I can listen to it. What's up?"

"I was bored so I thought I would call you." Haruto answered

"Thank god, I was so bored myself."

Just as Haruto and Emiko started into their midnight conversation, Sasuke woke up because he thought he had heard somebody yell but he couldn't tell who it was or what they said.

Sasuke got out of bed carefully making sure not to wake up Sakura who was peacefully sleeping beside him.

He walked over to Emiko's room and where he could hear the faint sounds of voices.

He opened the door and Emiko turned her head.

"Oh, it's just you dad. You kinda gave me a heart attack there."

"Sorry, why aren't you in bed." Sasuke asked trying to collapse

"I'm not tired, and I'm bored so I'm talking to Haruto."

"Didn't you just get home from on a date with him?"

"Yeah but he is my boyfriend."

"Whatever just go to bed sometime between now and 2:30 ok"

"Alright"

Sasuke walked back to Sakura's room (remember he isn't fully in the family yet) and climbed into bed. Sakura who noticed the empty space while he was gone cuddled back up with him and they both returned to dreamland.

"Haruto, how can you say something like that? My dad wouldn't do that. Not this time."

"But how do know Emiko. All I'm saying is don't get so friendly with him, he might just turn his back on you again."

"Haruto you know I'm just gonna hang up right now before I say something I regret. Ok, bye"

"I'll see you- click"

Emiko shut the phone off before he could get his last words in; she climbed into bed and started thinking about what Haruto said.

And the more she thought about it, the more she started agreeing with him. But she didn't want to! She wanted to believe her dad was staying, that he was going to be there for her now and forever. Always.

But how can she trust him if she can't even trust her thoughts? 


	5. The Band

PREVIOUS

"Haruto, how can you say something like that? My dad wouldn't do that. Not this time."

"But how do know Emiko. All I'm saying is don't get so friendly with him, he might just turn his back on you again."

"Haruto you know I'm just gonna hang up right now before I say something I regret. Ok, bye"

"I'll see you- click"

Emiko shut the phone off before he could get his last words in; she climbed into bed and started thinking about what Haruto said.

And the more she thought about it, the more she started agreeing with him. But she didn't want to! She wanted to believe her dad was staying, that he was going to be there for her now and forever. Always.

But how can she trust him if she can't even trust her thoughts?

END PREVIOUS

CHAPTER #5- the band

Miya, Kobe, Haruto, and Emiko sat down at their weekly band meeting. Things for the band seemed to sky rocket since their gig at never ending. Every bar or dance club wanted them to perform for them. However they couldn't be everywhere at once, they had to decide which ones they gonna do and what songs. Also the practice schedules, and if and boy was that a big IF they were going to do new songs.

Miya and Kobe were sitting next to each other and on the opposite were Emiko and Haruto. He had his hand around her waist. She didn't seem to mind it much.

"Ok guys, we really need to narrow the gigs down." Miya started off, she was the band manager so she got all calls for the gigs and such.

"Yeah we have so many! I'm so glad we did that gig at never ending!" Emiko stated

"Me too" they all agreed

"So which ones are we doing?" Haruto asked

"Well we are most definitely doing Casanova and Fire Fly because they are willing to pay a high price for us too play. However all the other ones are in the exact same price range and there are like 12 who want us." Miya stated

"Ok so how about we do this" Kobe started off

"Since we are Casanova and Fire Fly, that's two right? So why don't we each choose a place?"

"That's a great idea Kobe!" Emiko said

Everyone agreed that besides Casanova and Fire Fly they would each choose a place where the band would perform.

"Ok so now that that's settled, we need to come up with a practice schedule.. Haruto if you please"

Haruto was in charge of the practice schedule, if you couldn't make it to practice you called him.

"Sure thing, I need a list of everyone's after school activities and such by tomorrow so I put together a schedule for the upcoming gigs. Besides that, I'm done."

Every one nodded that they understood.

"Next up we need to decide which songs to sing, Emiko"

Emiko stood up with her binder

"ok well, I've been working on a couple of new songs, now we don't have to sing them for the gigs BUT it would be good to give the fans a little something new once in a while."

She smiled and took out copies of the songs for everyone.

"you all know all the old songs, look at these and then email me at least three songs that you would like us to play."

Emiko sat back down.

Haruto looked down at his copy of her songs, he always loved the songs that she wrote. They were always about what she was feeling or something that happened to here. That's why he likes them so much

"Ok if there is nothing further to discuss .BAND MEETING AJORNED!"

Emiko walked into the house after Haruto dropped her off from the band meeting. She never liked going to those things, they are so pointless. Why can't she just write the songs and email them to everybody?

Because everybody's to stubborn that's why!

"Humph" Emiko walked up the stairs

She was just about to enter her room when Sasuke exited from Sakura's room.

"Oh, what are you doing home? I thought you were at a band meeting?" Sasuke asked

"Um yea I was but it ended unusually early is that a problem?" she said

"Ah no I was just wondering gosh" Sasuke walked past her

Emiko turned to face him

"By the way what were doing in mom's room anyway?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head so she could just make out his face

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out haha" he said and continued down the stairs

Emiko had the ew-i-can't-believe-he-just-said-that face on and had it on for the next 10 minutes even inside her room.

She decided to practice one of her songs.

She flipped through her notebook until she came across one of the new songs she has working on 'how to save a life'

She got her guitar and started singing

Step one: you say we need to talk,

He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk.

He smiles politely back at you,

You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life

As Sasuke headed back up the stairs he heard someone singing

"Hmmm that must

be Emiko" he said walking over to where the noise was coming from

He put his ear to the door

Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life

I never heard her sing with this much passion just practicing before. He thought

As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life -

Sakura came out of the room to see what was taking Sasuke so long. He said he was going to get a drink. It couldn't have taken him that long.

She came out of the room only to find with his ear cemented to their daughter's bedroom door

"Sasuke!" she yelled but was instantly hushed by the Uchiha

He pulled her closer

"What?" she asked curiously

"Listen" he said with his finger on his lips

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life

When she finished her song she made a few adjustments to the chord plays, and then continued on to another song.

Sasuke pulled Sakura back

"I didn't know she was that serious about her music." Sasuke said

"Yea, she's serious about a lot of things." she said while walking away to their room

"Just like someone else I know" she said

Sasuke stopped to look at her and then looked at Emiko's door.

**I wonder what song she's playing now, oh well I guess I'm gonna have to find out later.**

Sasuke went into Sakura's room where they some stuff that Emiko wouldn't want to know about.

* * *

Authors note: thanks everyone who has decided to read this I greatly appreciate it. If you think there is something I should do with the story please let me know.

Also the song is How to save a life - The Fray


	6. Leave?

PREVIOUS

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life

When she finished her song she made a few adjustments to the chord plays, and then continued on to another song.

Sasuke pulled Sakura back

"I didn't know she was that serious about her music." Sasuke said

"Yea, she's serious about a lot of things." she said while walking away to their room

"Just like someone else I know" she said

Sasuke stopped to look at her and then looked at Emiko's door.

I wonder what song she's playing now, oh well I guess I'm gonna have to find out later.

Sasuke went into Sakura's room where they some stuff that Emiko wouldn't want to know about.

END PREVIOUS

CHAPTER 6- leave?

Bring

The bell over the door sounded as Sasuke walked into the little caf where he was to meet Naruto. He had no idea why he had called him out of the blue like this, but there could only be one reason as to why.

Naruto noticed his childhood friend walk into the caf .

"Sasuke over here!" he called out

He turned and walked over to where Naruto was sitting, but he wasn't alone, he had Haruto with him.

What does this have to do with Haruto? He thought

Sasuke sat down and was about to ask his question but Naruto beat him to it.

"I suppose you're wondering why Haruto is here, right?"

He looked at Sasuke who nodded lightly

"Well I know you know why I called you here."

"Actually"

Naruto paused

"I don't"

Naruto had a confused look on his face

"Haha come on teme I thought you were smart! Do you have any ideas as to why I called you here?"

"Well yea but they aren't appropriate for Haruto to be here for."

"Sasuke if it's the one that involves the mission we never finished then yes it does."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto with the confused face

"Sasuke about 1 year ago that person whom we were ordered to kill in our mission came to Konoha. Of course since then he had changed so we didn't recognize him, however, he seemed interested in Haruto and Emiko for some strange reason and wanted to kill them. And he just recently showed up near Suna."

Sasuke's fists were clenched together

"Damn it" he whispered

"Hmm"

"Damn it!" he slammed his fists on the table

"She could have been hurt, and I wasn't here. I could have protected them!"

"Sasuke they were fine, Haruto protected Emiko and Sakura is strong now."

"So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked

"WHAT!" yelled Sakura

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!?"

"Look Sakura this is important okay, I know you're angry and don't agree but it's something that me and Haruto have to take care of in order to protect you guys

Emiko's head shot up

"Haruto?"

"Hmm? Oh yea" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head

"Haruto has to come with me."

Flashback

"Damn it" he whispered

"Hmm"

"Damn it!" he slammed his fists on the table

"She could have been hurt, and I wasn't here. I could have protected them!"

"Sasuke they were fine, Haruto protected Emiko and Sakura is strong now."

"So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked

"I'm glad asked teme, hehe, Haruto would like to explain"

Haruto nodded

"Well, we figure it would take some time to find them considering they are all the way by Suna, and have probably assumed that we would be coming for them for some time now, so we have given ourselves a 4 year interval in which to kill them."

Sasuke's eyes widened

"4 years"

He turned to Naruto

"Have they really gotten that strong where we can't kill them when we first find them?"

"Yes Sasuke, I'm afraid so"

"4 years, man is Sakura going to be mad"

End flashback

Emiko's head dropped, she didn't want her father to leave again, she was just starting to get used to him being there, and now

He was going to leave her

Again

"Sasuke is this really necessary?" Sakura asked

"If I want to keep the ones I love safe, then yes!" Sasuke exclaimed

Emiko sat there with head turned to the floor listening to her parents fight about her father going away

She couldn't take it anymore

"OH MY GOSH WILL GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" she yelled

Their faces turned from each other over Emiko who was standing and was panting

"Emiko..." her mother started

"No stop mom I don't want to hear anything from anybody, because right my world is basically falling apart."

Sasuke looked at her

"I can't believe you're just going to leave like that."

Sasuke sighed and walked towards her

He put a hand on her shoulder

"And who said I wasn't going to come back? Him"

Her eyes widened

"I may be gone for a while though, say about 4 years"

She frowned again

"I will only let you and Haruto leave on one condition."

Sasuke smiled

"And what is that, you must be done and back within 3 years time."

He smirked

"Deal"

She smiled

"And you have to promise not to die."

"Oh that's not a problem"

She smiled and jumped to hug him

He twirled her around and then gently laid her back on the floor.

Sakura watched as father and daughter bonded over something that neither one wanted.

Sasuke turned around to her and winked

She smiled and looked down; she really didn't want him to leave. But if it was to protect her and Emiko then she guessed it was for a better cause than her own.

2 weeks later Sasuke left with Haruto.

"I'm gonna miss you Haruto" Emiko said as he pulled her into a gentle kiss and hugged her

"I'm gonna miss you too Emiko" She looked up and smiled

As Sasuke and Haruto walked down the road Sakura, Emiko, Hinata, and Naruto were all there to wave them off.

Don't forget our promise dad, 3 years. 


End file.
